mugen_no_monogatari205fandomcom-20200214-history
Salieri's Arsenal
Asagami Equipment 1.) Sakra-Shagara: A modified weapon altered from several myths and legends embodied within a single corrupted vessel. Specifically Gae-Bolg,Vasavi Shakti,Kazikli bey, La pucelle and Azalea’s ring of authority This weapon appears to be made up of black mist that will later form into several types of weapons depending on what it’s true user desires. As it was created from replicating and altering mythical weapons as well as corrupting it with the draconic energy of Azalea this weapon can be considered as her best choice should she take things seriously. This weapon can perform the feats connected to it’s mythical origins and such, As for the ring of authority this ring isn’t really Azalea’s own but her Father's the founder of Athasia Class Transcendency until Azalea overthrew and sealed her father away since then she has controlled the Realm of Avallone. As Avallone's existence in the physical world starts to disappear this was the weapon given to the Aesphere Salieri. -Special Abilities: -Gae-Bolg:A strike that delivers a fatal blow aimed to pierce the opponent's heart and ruin their body from within with its thousand thorns internally inside the victim. It literally freezes the mana in the air, and it can easily be perceived as a sure-kill technique by all those around simply from being charged with magical energy. Once the weapon’s name has been called, it reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "Weapon being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" by it. It determines the opponent's fate simply through its use, an always fatal move that pierces the heart with one thrust. It is also possible for her to activate it without actively striking the heart.6It is an attack on destiny itself, and while not a surprising fact due to its wielder's Authority. -Kazikli Bey: A Special area of effect attack that upon its activation, the ground noticeably shakes, bringing about long and narrow stakes, each about 25 meters in length and width ranging from 1cm to 5 meters depending on the circumstances from the ground that sprout up "as if trying to reach the heavens." Some enemies are unable to react as they are almost instantly pierced one-by-one, skewering/impaling them and hoisting them high-up in the same manner as those who had in life been pierced and left until their remains rotted to become only skeletons, while Some are able to dodge and destroy them individually to avoid being pierced. They can be summoned forth upon Azalea’s command and them suddenly appearing from the ground makes them difficult to dodge. They can chase after retreating enemies as if predicting their movements, sprout out from already destroyed stakes, and while they target the legs of enemies on the ground, they can also prepare for circumstances like falling enemies. She can easily summon five hundred stakes in three seconds, and although she can only summon forth a maximum of twenty thousand stakes at any one single moment, she can limitlessly keep them coming so long as she has energy. Acting as a "force of twenty thousand", it proves itself beyond even the capability of a Mythical or Legendary being, -Ring of Authority: Is Actuality, nothing but some sort of laser pointer that designates the attack spot. Simultaneously as its True Name is unleashed, a giant pillar of Black flames thrusts itself in against the user's designated spot from the distant skies above, annihilating a wide area. It's, so to speak, a orbiting satellite laser attack. Because of this property of causing an attack from above.When invoking this special ability, Salieri is actually establishing a connection with Azalea's father Belphegor as Azalea's representative. Due to Azalea's actions of sealing Belphegor her father away, The Black dragon loathes Azalea more than anyone else and upon recognizing the connection, he would unleash his breath with the capacity to incinerate his daughter/or her subordinates, his fires of authority, towards her. Salieri’s usage of energy for this attack is to actually redirect that fire of authority towards the designated spot of attack, costing a great deal of energy to redirect it. -Sureiyā (Vasavi Shakti and La Pucelle): A strike of mortality with the affinity of lightning that can only strike once along with Salieri’s maximum output of Athasia Energy, It is an attack done by converting all the tremendous amount power of her own into this single strike that can annihilate any Divine,Draconic or demonic existence and it’s pure destructive power cannot be calculated.These flames only destroy that which she thinks must be destroyed. In other words, this attack cannot be used against simply a strong enemy or out of emotions like hate. These flames exist in order to slay her most powerful rival or to save her master. After using this attack the user will be in a near death state for two weeks. 2.) Primordial Chaos Cards: A set of Cards imbued with chaos energy allowing the card to perform various types of Weapon, possessing power from the average chaos energy to a very powerful modified version. The cards also evaporate after one usage, but they make up for it by using a large amount of them. The weapons summoned from these cards are nameless each of them is an incarnation of chaos energy, that quickly dissipate after being used. They can be used one at a time, or many can be used at once. Normally Salieri carries about 24 of them. >Nameless Sword/Axe/Halberd/Scythe/Lance/Spear/Bow/Firearms: Types of summonable weapons. >Nameless Shield/Greatshield/Crest/Cuirass: Types of summonable armor/defensive tools. >Nameless Vanguard/Berserker/Leviathan/Wyrm: Types of summonable creatures 3.) Infiltrator's Garb: A hooded white robe similar to the priests albeit it's color can change and blend into the surroundings without emmiting any magic or energy externally, The robe itself is as hard as a Triple S-cass Dragon and possesses great resistance to magic and projectile based attacks: 4.) Dioscuria Battle dress: This armor provides excellent protection against physical/magical and energy attacks specifically when all of the sets are equipped frontal breast plate,Greaves, gauntlets and helmet those become a Dimensional Barrier that absorbs all forms of energy and other sorts of matter, making the battle dress impossible to destroy using orthodox methods turning them impervious to most attacks. Though it might seem invincible there are still unprotected gaps, Namely beneath the arms, Armpits. Obliques,Sartorius,hamstring and lastly the Trapezius. Moreover each part of the armor has it’s own abilities and a single trump card. (Raihyo) Breast Plate: The Breast plate has a magical ability that allows for it to create a 1 km radius Entropy Dilution Field. It saps the molecular motion of matter and magic within its field. When Projectiles are fired at it, their molecular kinetic energy is sapped thus entering a superconductive state. Where then these superconductive projectiles are deflected by the Meissner effect. (Implying that the Raihyo is producing an ability similar to a magnetic field) -(Mizuki) Greaves: This greaves are specifically imbued with flight magic along with base speed of (Mach 2.5). (Harpas) Gauntlets: With these set of gauntlets equipped, the user can take away energies/mana/lifeforce of all living creatures away, leading to their deaths should they be unable to escape it’s grasp.The user can also make herself stronger and more agile this way as well. It can also work on non-living things such as water,fire and other sources of energies. (Kuraha) Helmet: The specialty of this helmet is to make it hard to discern even her gender when coupled with her full body armor.This helmet conceals her Status information pertaining to her personality and along with her true identity, innate Skills, And lastly this helmet provides her a great resistance to mental attacks as her memories would also be hidden making it rather hard for her opposition to have a chance in exploiting her mental condition and thinking. Genesis: A ring that contains the raw power of Athasia-Energy, In which can be tainted and strengthened normally Athasia energy (modified was a base-value) infusing it with other sorts can achieve something more powerful enough to challenge beings other than Demons,dragons and divines. * Arc-Millennium: An ability that appears at first glance to be a ring of light that encircles the Caster. A belt of light that announces mankind’s demise. As something that converted the entire human history and emotions into energy values, a time travel of vast amounts of years is made possible by collecting, accelerating and converging some hundred millions of this belt of light. Each line of light is said to carry "extreme damage values" that are way more superior than a triple S class dragon. Nothing on the surface of the planet surpasses the energy value of this attack. When Asagani charges it and focuses its energy into an attack, the beam is described as "a torrent of compound energies sufficient to penetrate through the planet and evaporate entities alike." The arc resembling a wyvern floats in the sky above the atmosphere, and is estimated to be around the size of North America. Its immerse energy is gathered through the emotions and history of the humans since the ancient times, accomplished through the origin tracing. Although the burning of the Earth can only provide so much energy, the burning of intelligent life forms such as humans and their civilization produces an enormous amount of energy, which is used to fuel this attack. By collecting energies solely based on human emotions, Asagami is able to gather energy that surpasses that of the genesis of Earth. By gathering, accelerating and converging the energy, it allows time reversal of great scale (Human Population 7.6 Billion (Plus those that are already deceased), Multiplied by their emotions. Amplified with Zersphaiz-Athasia energy = Energy output in Athasia Values, By using this attack as part of her Retrogression Canal - Genesis Light-Year plan, Asagami planned to return to the time of Earth's formation and recreate the Earth so that the concept of "death" does not exist. Such a feat is close to True Magic. Arcane Specialization: Athasia-Class Transcendency (Zersphaiz Class): A class similar to her creator's Ranquesa, Salieri's own athasia energy revolves around the use of area of effect type attacks, as well as attacks with extreme percision in from close quarters combat to long range sniping, As Athasia energy is infused with Salieri her attacks would work extremely well against beings having demonic,divine or draconic traits. Infiltrator Class: As the sole being left behind in the physical realm Salieri was well versed with the ability to conceal her identity,energy,mana effectively, She can also change her appearance and aura by having a skin contact with the being she wants to change her appearance into, completely mimicking the very identity of that person disregarding the gender. Aspect Abilities: Ephemeral Dream: The concept of a this ability is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality, Generally, it is used to refer to the alien common sense of revenants '''and that it is how revenants perceive reality and how this ability itself is their natural ability. But it is impossible for humans nor lower tiered revenants to achieve this as an innate ability, though generally only in the case of powerful beings like The Seven Pillars of Avallone and the members of the FALCON who have spent centuries upon centuries researching and mastering it. This ability is a similar and dissimilar method of "world creation", but rather than reshaping the world at their will, Ephemeral Dream allows only for the creation of a set world that defines the practitioner. They force all things to obey their rules, but it is limited only to that one pattern. It can be said that they can surpass Reality Warping as things are under the control of the user's will at the same time as they are capable of affecting things not of nature. Those that do have this ability would inevitably earn a membership within hierarchy ranks and be able to rise as a noble, if discovered due to its nature as a unique ability that cannot be acquired through most study and does not pass on to one's descendants. Obtaining this ability is not something every revenant can achieve despite their efforts. In Asagami's situation areas that are full of grudges,emotions or filled with remnants of strong regrets, are her source of power. The created worlds are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World, the actualization of the Ephemeral Dream is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. And thus she will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view. Powerful beings are still able to feel the presence of the Bounded Field, and while they cannot be directly affected from the outside, a continuous burst of mana or ethernano, such as may be able to disrupt them. The World constantly attempts to crush the unnatural bounded fields as they are not created by spiritual beings, meaning that it costs a great deal of energy to construct one and keep it stabilized. Each world has its own set of patterns and rules, which can be said to be an invasion of reality by the diagram inscribed on the soul, and as it is just one aspect put into form, the user can also add own will into the form of the barrier or summoned beings that has a relation to their abilities. Zersphaiz Aspect: Is a type of modified energy that is similar to those energies based on emotions, By having this aspect it's users can replenish and enhance themselves by simply using either their emotions or those around them, Normally the range of this ability is about 500km in a circular radius. Once a person is overcome with sadness, anger and hopelessness, their aura turns into a corrupted, unstable and black-colored, A process known as "Fall into Depravity" Normally it is created when one goes against fate and tries to defy destiny or simply having a negative resentment towards others. It is created from and fuels hatred and malice. Moreover the user of this aspect can also store external emotions within a vessel that can be used to strengthen or replenish their energy allowing them to engage prolonged combat. '''Depravity of the Living A: By condensing, coagulating, and also mixing Athasia energy into a such giant killing intent that a single living being cannot hope to control, she can play a song of destruction that gnaws at the mind,body and spirit. A special move that deteriorates the target's senses or even instantly kill it should they be too weak to withstand a attack from a triple S-class. Depravity of the Living B: By condensing, coagulating and utilizing the energies and emotions within the vicinity, She can convert them into a skill which seals its target in a black dimensional coffin. The practitioner generates a purple/black spiritual energy which, enveloping the target with a powerful torrent of gravity, takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. The spears, piercing the box, lacerate the one inside from head to toe. Though when the victim is sealed inside..what they will see is paradise..their beautiful memories right before their eyes seemingly. To others this was a way to escape the harsh reality though by accepting it they would be consciously alive and physically dead..The only way to disrupt this seal is to kill your comrades and loved ones that the victim encountered since his/her birth until their future plans. Abilities 1.) Slayer Arts: (Dark Vessels) One of the many powerful charms used against powerful beings namely those with Undead,Demonic,Draconic and divine traits. As Vessels of Providence, they are able to call forth the original laws of nature undead were subject to as humans, thus preventing them from healing the wounds made or imbued with this charm. Emphasized on the ability to intervene spiritually against "evil", they focus less on physical attack power, even affecting powerful spirits and evil deities alike to some degree should they be struck. It is not enough to inflict any sort of fatal injury to them no matter how much energy is put into them, but the can be used to distract or pin them for a brief moment under the right circumstances.4 Those used by Asagami Salieri, as a Seraphix are noted to be much more powerful and "abnormal" even against demons above S-rank. Normally those who wield them often hold multiple Dark Vessels at once in a "fan formation" between the fingers of each hand, Salieri can wield up to four in one hand. They can be thrown singularly or all at once with great accuracy and speed, Salieri is notably able to prepare and throw a single dark vessel in 0.2 seconds and perform four separate throws in 0.7 seconds. Primarily being throwing weapons, either directly like arrows or throwing them in an spinning arc to curve towards their target like a boomerang, their length makes defending against short knives and daggers hard due to the lack of balance.However they can also take the form of spear-like stakes. Moreover it has the ability to immobilizes the target upon the blade piercing their shadow 2.) Slayer Arts (White Vessels) Similar to the Dark vessels the white vessels are one of the many powerful charms used against powerful beings namely those with Undead,Demonic,Draconic and divine traits. As Vessels of Providence, they are able to call forth the original laws of nature of divine beings and rewrite them, turning them temporarily mortal, preventing them from healing the wounds made or imbued with this charm. Emphasized on the ability to intervene spiritually against "divine", they focus less on physical attack power, even affecting powerful spirits and divine deities alike to some degree should they be struck. It is not enough to inflict any sort of fatal injury to them no matter how much energy is put into them, but the can be used to distract or pin them for a brief moment under the right circumstances. Those used by Asagami Salieri, as a Seraphix are noted to be much more powerful and "abnormal" even against divine beings above SS-rank. Normally those who wield them often hold multiple White Vessels at once in a "fan formation" between the fingers of each hand, Salieri can wield up to four in one hand. They can be thrown singularly or all at once with great accuracy and speed, Salieri is notably able to prepare and throw a single White vessel in 0.2 seconds and perform four separate throws in 0.7 seconds. Primarily being throwing weapons, either directly like arrows or throwing them in an spinning arc to curve towards their target like a boomerang, their length makes defending against short knives and daggers hard due to the lack of balance.However they can also take the form of spear-like stakes. Moreover it has the ability to immobilizes the target upon the blade piercing their shadow 3.) Dragon's Strain: Dragon strain is a type of molecular and concept contamination similar to infusing a dragon's abilities to a non-dragon being, When someone is infected with Dragon Strain they contract Draconic cells, and the immune system works to try to eliminate them. This fails to remove the cells, and the immune system overcompensates fighting an incurable contamination. Those infected with Dragon Strain experience debilitating weakness as their bodies devote energy to fighting off the Draconic cells, and develop open sores on their body that secrete black ooze. Some sufferers experience hallucinations and seizures until the cells take-overs and overlaps the entire immune system creating a Pseudo-dragon being. A being that can utilize everything it's dragon counterpart can without having it's own weaknesses as the host still retains its physical traits. 4.) Visceral Control: A ability that is as vile as it's beautiful, Visceral Control can often be seen as a jack of all trades-type of ability as it can take an offensive, defensive and even supplementary approach to almost any given situation, including cases of both combat and daily situations. It's because of these abilities that few approve the usage of this magic and once someone learns of it, it's often frowned upon as the mindset of leaving the past behind is still strong in today's society and that many believe that only ill will would come from dealing with the dead. It has been suggested several times in past that this magic would be considered forbidden by the several councils as it's very close to what some might consider dark arts but it's also compared to the likes of Memory magics and given to the fact that there are so few people that actually utilize this magic. While the true nature of this ability's creation is unknown, it does serve as a way for the wielder to communicate with those long gone and even help others give those last words that they never got a chance to tell. But cheating death by bringing back the past can sometimes cause more harm than good as in the hands of evil it could turn ones past into a living nightmare, making their enemies and surrounding fight their loved ones or come face-to-face with their strongest opponents once more. By simply having skin contact with the target, the user can look into their heart and create a replica of the deceased of those in the individual's past that made a lasting impact upon them, be it as a result of hard-fought combat, love, or simply immense respect. This is not only restricted towards their opponents but also to the user themselves, capable of summoning forth a fallen comrade, past lover or their greatest nemesis in order to fight or receive advice from them in times of need. With the ability to summon or otherwise "resurrect" a person's past they open up the possibility of gaining access to a large variety of individuals and magic, making information that was perhaps lost to history now attainable and even rare types magic now open for interpretation or to is used in the heat of battle. Those summoned back from the world beyond retain several traits from when they were still alive, such as their abilities, their personality and even the appearance that they had upon their death. The reason for what makes this magic so versatile compared to many other types of magic is the ability to obtain any type of magic to your side, with the only requirements being that special bond between the two individuals and the magic power to summon said, individual or creature. These remnants of history are summoned with a purpose, the most common of these being for a battle where they'll utilise powers to assist the one that summoned them; but creating a Viscera is a risky thing, especially for a novice, as the Viscera will still have their memories and personality intact and that in turn can sometimes cause some seriously unwanted situations for the caster themselves. While the user can see which type of bond their opponent has with their respective Viscera, the user can't see or fully know their history together, unless if it's summoned through themselves, and risks summoning for example past lovers but that ended with murder and create a situation that was originally intended to heal wounds, instead opens new ones or even having the Viscera killing said individual. For a novice, these things are extremely difficult to predict, let alone handle. There are some distinct differences between a novice and master user of this type of magic; examples of this being their ability to summon and handle their Viscera, a novice must summon them by preparing their magical powers and tools before summoning, chanting the name of the spell that they wish to perform and then settle things with specific hand movements. While a master can simply snap their fingers or a wave of their arms in order to perform or dispel their Visceras. An individual that's considered a master at this ability would be able to restrict their Viscera's movements and even partially or fully suppress the emotions from them, making it much easier to control their summons compared to that of a novice. This difficulty of this differs naturally depending on the individual they summon, the more powerful the Viscera, the harder they are to control and even maintain. While Visceral Control allows for wide range of abilities and opportunities, it's natural that such as ability would also come with several ways of dispelling it. The most straightforward of these methods being to defeat the Viscera, once this is done the Viscera cannot be summoned again to face the same individual. This can be interpreted in several ways as being "defeated" can happen in several ways, either by fighting and winning over the Viscera, instilling fear into them or by coming to terms with one another on an emotional level, like in the case of giving their last words. While a master user can remove the emotional hindrances such as fear, it's still a possible method. It's also possible for the Visceras to disappear by depleting the magical powers or knocking out the caster, the former can be done if the caster summons too many or too powerful Visceras to handle for longer periods of time or by simply having the Viscera extort so much magical powers that they end up tiring out and consuming the caster's own Magical Powers. The difficulty of this changes naturally depending on how close the Viscera are to their original selves, as a novice may summon individuals that are 20% as strong as they were alive, while a master can summon a Viscera that's 80% as powerful as they were by the time of their death. This does, however, make the user of this magic able to summon anyone, even if the individual were considerably stronger than themselves in life, as long as they're 20% as strong as its original version. If the Viscera is powerful enough then they can dispel the summon at their own free will or even completely disobey the orders given by the summoner, thus it's rarely the case that an Viscera summoned at 80%. 5.) Confusion: An ability that does not consume a particularly big amount of mana. It summons and controls at will shadow actors without any combat capabilities. Salieri decides the phrases these shadow actors will say, but they automatically follow the target they are mimicking for all the details (like the normal intonation and addresses), so they will not be exposed with respect to that point. Even if you theoretically understand that they are impostors, a very strong will is needed to break out from this ability. Though it is a type of illusionary spell only a stronger one this ability can inflict extreme mental damage towards the target or even cause the target to emit emotions only to be used by Asagami's Zersphaiz ability. 6.) Vicinity Lock: Parallel Shift: A type of ability that permits the projection of the spirit of a living creature into the past. Subjectively to safety return to their origin requires that the integrity of their soul is maintained within a certain variance of their original spiritual structure via consistent confirmation by a quantum observer. Said observer also prevents the local Counter Force from the origin from relegating the shift subject to Extraterrestrial existence, and thereby excluding them from the Human Domain. This way Salieri can travel to Avallone and return to the Physical Realm. 7.) Vicinity lock: Distortion: A type of forbidden art that allows it's user to create an axis of rotation anywhere within sight and warps them telekinetically, which could cause gruesome dismemberments and deaths. By simply moving one's wrists she can issue a command channel which is needed for each direction. When perceived by Others, the bending appears as red and green spirals. Note that the 'Distortion' The Seraphix Salieri possesses is far more powerful than the average - by comparison, a normal user of Distortion would take several days just to bend a human arm.It's a rare power among other powers. Regardless of being organic or inorganic, it perceives and twists "anything that exists as physical matter" as if a single printed image - spinning and severing it regardless of hardness. 8.) Vicinity lock: Spatial Control: A form of displacement magecraft that substitutes something for something else. Derived from Alchemy, the system has a fundamental rule that the replacement will always suffer from degradation. Thought of as basic and low-level, there are very few who use it, Those who specialize in it allows them to switch a multitude of things. It allows them to displace the soul and consciousness of others into stuffed animals and other objects, replacing them with pseudo-personalities like those used in their Dolls,Replicas and puppets. They can change the relations of door and windows in a building, allowing for them to be changed in an instant to confuse enemies. Displacing a portion of space can place hostile projectiles behind the enemy, allow for their own projectiles to change trajectory by shifting space, allow for them to have their limbs appear anywhere, and make their enemy's own sword swings hit them from behind. 9.) Necromancer: A form of forbidden magic, It allows it's caster to be able to revive a deceased person which can behave like a normal living human being under their control.The user is able to revive several hundreds of corpses at a time. However, this Curse's drawback is that corpses under the user's control may stay reanimated for a limited amount of time unless one possesses a desire to complete,and upon the user's defeat, corpses under their control would either stop functioning or go berserk. 10.) Seventh tier Mastery (Magecraft): The type of magic she normally uses during infiltration missions and disguising herself as a mage, though in reality she acts as an observer and a hunter just waiting for her targets to show themselves.Moreover she can change on how they would appear from concentrated spells to area of effect blasts as well as chain spells. Starting with the base mastery of the Lightning Element she has mastered the other 7 as well becoming a 7th Tier master which is normally the highest a normal human mage can attain. Innate Skills Asagami is a member of the FALCON, special Executors and infiltrators meant for the observing the physical realm as well as slaying those that pose a problem for Avallone's Existence. She considers her powers to be the reason for her inclusion and cites that she may not be considered truly worthy as a member of the group without it. Her body has extremely high physical and energy potential, allowing her to jump to extremely high even when not using her powers but just physical movements, leap from buildings and between rooftops, and carry a person at full sprint without breaking a sweat., and she is above the level of even advanced Executors like Vera due to her dragon strain, constitution, and immortality. She is the sole Seraphix capable of fighting against the Great Dragon Agares in both Offensive and defensive manner while still being classified as an actual fight. She was later described to be able to battle Seraphs and divine beings on an equal ground and even going as far as subjugating them. Combat Asagami can be called powerful in that she can use any weapon. She has no true favorites, but psychological attacks are the only ones she likes overall. While preferring to utilize combat weapons like swords and guns, she is quite strong as a mage, as it is her actual nature, but she doesn't normally utilize it because of her dislike for resorting to the basics taught in the academy she attended. When initiating combat, Asagami infuses her raw power within her weapon, giving it external and internal properties, in addition to unrestrained cutting power. It was originally designed as a technique which creates an exceedingly thin layer of eternano capable of cutting through almost anything. The eternano can easily be switched to her spells, ensuring the cutting power remains; but also allowing her to utilize her own individual style. When the Asagami's weapon is infused with their raw power it turns into a spellblade, When Spellblade is in effect, it turns the user's attack into a power on the physical and magical/energy side. This makes it incredibly useful for fighting demons and oother supernaturals who do not have physical bodies and therefore can only be hurt with magic. It can also be used against foes whose magic bodies are sealed off or missing, and thus are immune to most magic. The Spellblade is powerful enough to destroy lesser demons in a single blow if the wielder can manage to hit them. Even middle-ranking demons can be seriously wounded or killed by this attack. High-ranking demons such as the Primordial Demons, however, often display near immunity to the weapon's power, requiring more powerful techniques to kill. This ability enables Asagami to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon her weapon; this essentially combines her energy with her own sword in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. The size and length of the blade appears to correspond with the amount of the user's raw power that she poured into it. Due to the blade now being composed of energy, Spellblade can also be used to channel and amplify spells, increasing their power as they are released from the blade. The sword can also absorb spells to become stronger for short periods of time; and the magic itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the user's sword, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized magic. Especially skilled practitioners can control the influx of magical energy, making even lower-leveled spells potentially fatal when directed through the user's sword. Personal Skills Genius Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Asagami is her tremendous intellect. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of New Genesis, She was the one who managed to summon forth her master to partake in the War between New Genesis and Oblivion Seis although defeated she has avoided suspicion from the majority of New Genesis, She had been engaging in experiments involving unique and highly dangerous manipulations of one's will,mind and physical mutations that are not visible to the naked eye unless they use some kind of spell to see it. * Master Manipulator: She has proven herself very crafty and cunning since she can deceive and manipulate others around her in different ways for a variety of purposes. For years, she convinced everyone around her she was a kind-hearted lady with the best intentions for becoming a Medical staff and teaching at a magic school while performing horrific actions in the sidelines. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. She can formulate well thought out plans several steps ahead of others, some of which have a long term in mind. Her most well-known plan spans over 4 years, a great accomplishment which involved moving people around like pieces on a chessboard and making sure they played the role she had planned out for them. She is masterful at plans within plans, such summoning forth her Master or even disrupting New Gen's facilities allowing Avallone to take control of Kentucky. * Master Strategist & Tactician: Asagami has proven herself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. She understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of her enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes summoning forth problems for New Gen to handle for the sole purpose of her gaining unrestricted access towards the military facilities Despite viewing her power as worlds beyond others, Asagami is highly cautious in her infiltrations, placing special concealments on herself so as to leave no blind spots to suspect her. Expert Combatant: Asagami has displayed considerable skill in combat, employing it as the main part of her fighting style. She is able to use her weapons to attack opponents with a series of fast attacks and defend against armed or projectile attacks, though her tactics in enganging melee resembles an assassin or a rogue her percision is similar to a fencer's Aesphere's Tears: A Racial trait which is the signature ability of Asagami ,Without injury, she cannot fight at full strength due to the fundamental practice of her tactics being "one must first conquer the pain inflicted by the enemy to attain absolute victory. This also represents the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hate of others and takes it onto themselves. Asagami converts damage and malice turned on her into energy, growing in power the more she is despised by those around her. However this trait comes with a huge draw back resulting in her unstable identity and personality crisis...as a Aesphere she would be representing Pity and will thus mirror whomever she's confronting, becoming aggressive in the face of aggression and being calm and sympathetic in the face of gentleness because of her corruption and dragon strain she will frequently experience mood swings and slight trauma everytime she is defeated. Enhanced Strength: Asagami has been shown to possess considerable physical strength,Simply stomping with enough force to shatter the ground, sending debris in various directions.Her attacks with her weapons are strong enough to fight evenly with and parry her Master's. Immense Durability: Asagami appears to be incredibly resistant to damage as she was able to take a blow from Agares and come out unscatthed, that was powerful enough to shred High ranking revenants through, and still continue fighting without any notable damage aside from a small scratch. Magical/Energy Resistance S: Asagami's resistance to magical and energy based attacks is far too strong that her resistance can reduce regular damage or effects 70% less effective than it would normally be. (Does not apply to modified types) Paradox Immortality: Asagami is a revenant and as most revenant exist the only way to completely kill her, One must slay her in her own domain of origin (Avallone), Moreover her injuries or severed limbs would just regenerate or she can manually reattach her severed limbs to conserve energy. Poison Immunity: Being a revenant bearing a similar trait to a undead being she possesses a immunity to poison attacks or poison related abilities Dark Composition: Though she generally dons a corporeal, humanoid form, Asagami is made up of a highly variable otherworldly substance that is black in core and reddish on its edges, Specifically since this substance along with the dragon strain was used as a catalyst to create her.This can be especially seen whenever she takes heavy damage, the darkness being immune to conventional weaponry. Along with composing her being, it can serve as a weapon. Asagami is able to form several limbs from it with which she attacks with. Moreover this allows her to move similar to a mist and cause neurotoxic contamination to those around her, The said ability allows Asagami to deform and reform her body seemingly at will to avoid physical contact. Gravity Defiance: As a Revenant Asagami can defy gravity allowing her to levitate,walk upside down,vertically or even simply walk on thin air without using any spells. Dimensional Barrier (Battle Dress): A defensive ability which absorbs all forms of physical matter as well as any type of radiation, such as light and radio-waves, along with electricity, kinetic energy, "pure energy", and virtually anything else. The light that the Armor absorbs, physically inhibits it from seeing what is in front of it. However, this means that there has to be at least one opening in the armor to allow vision to the wearer. This Vision port is located in the helmet's eyeslits. This barrier does not protect the bottom of the feet either, because otherwise it would sink into the ground. Though it is not justified why it has no effect on air surrounding it. However, since air is a gas it is freely moving around in the atmosphere therefore it has little contact time with solids. It can be speculated there is a very small time delay before the shield annihilates matter it comes into contact with.